Breathe Again
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: [Part II of Begin Again.] After finding their way back to each other and expanding their family, Robin and Regina find themselves in a rough path. Will their family survive what's to come?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because Marion would hunt me down even in death if I didn't write this story. If you read Begin Again, You'll be happy to know that this is the second part, Breathe again. I hope you enjoy, and Marion, you don't have to kill me anymore… well, not for not writing it. I can't promise you'll always be happy with me.**

" _I am never alone wherever I am. The air itself supplies me with a century of love. When I breathe in, I am breathing in the laughter, tears, victories, passions, thoughts, memories, existence, joys, moments, and the hues of the sunlight on many tones of skin; I am breathing in the same air that was exhaled by many before me. The air that bore them life. And so how can I ever say that I am alone?"_

 _C. JoyBell C._

" _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be."_

" _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you."_

"Raine time for breakfast." Her voice carried to the living room almost in a melody, or that is what Robin always says before kissing her cheek and sitting down on the table as well. Regina can imagine her little girl swaying to 'I see the light' her grin from ear to ear. Actually every song from Tangled receives a standing ovation by her four year old daughter. Not in vain it is her favorite movie of all. Regina herself had lost track of how many times she had seen it herself but oddly enough it never gets old. Maybe because it hits close to home? Yes, but it is a bit more than that.

"I'm here." The tiny girl says with bated breath as she climb up her chair, smile in place. Regina proceeded to kiss the top of her hair before placing the plate with French toast in front of her. Slowly, everyone began to filter into the dinner hall. Roland with a book (this week it is a history one, last week it was math) and Henry –her eldest son– with the phone that was given to him for his twelfth birthday. Regina did not like the idea of getting him one but Oliver had made a valid point on the issue. Now the pre-teen has his fingers and eyes over the screen and not paying attention to anything else. Victoria shot a look at her husband, to which he playfully rolled his eyes but decided to take action, or rather speak.

"Henry, what did we say about phones on the table?" The boy looked up from the screen to his father, eyes ready to shot that look that always allowed him to get away with things, a look that did not work on Regina.

"Henry." The tone wasn't harsh but the warning was ever present. With a defeated sigh, Henry placed his phone inside his pocket and sat down right beside Roland. The twelve year old look at the other boy, words already forming on his mouth.

"What about him?" Henry questioned. "If I have to put my phone away he should put the book as well.

Fair point.

"He's right, Roland. It is family time remember." Roland had taken his own genius status seriously. He had read every book in their small library. For their four year age difference, the smallest male Locksley was still going strong as Henry's classmate. He had the opportunity to skip another grade more but Robin and Regina decided that it was best to have him stick around Henry. After all, he was still a bit shy and having his older brother around did help. Still, as the time passed by the boys have been having troubles communicating, probably because Henry is about to become a teenager and Roland can't seemed to find a topic of conversation to speak with his brother. Henry is like her, an artist through and through. Robin as well, but he was still keeping in contact with his father's business back in San Diego so his music career had hit a slight pause. So Roland would actually talk more to Robin about architecture and well he couldn't talk about it with Henry.

Roland was going to continue reading, Regina could read the intentions in his facial expression but one look at her and the boy was closing the book instantly and placing it on top of the table, though he covered it with a napkin to prevent food from falling on top of it. With a satisfied grin, Regina placed orange juices in front of the boys and sat down in the middle of Raine and Robin. For a while everyone ate in silence. Regina cut into her French toast, a request by Henry. She felt everyone looking at her and sure enough when she looked up, all of them were looking at her.

"Did I miss something?" She inquired and then, comically, everyone looked at Robin. Regina followed their line of gaze, a brow popping up almost like a spring.

"Daddyyyy…" Raine whined and ohh Regina knew these four were cooking up a scheme.

"Robin." Her voice had an undercurrent of warning. Robin rolled his shoulders and looked at her with that smile like he was about to ask something. She knew his smiles well, all were categorized in different meanings. There was their one that said he wanted to make her moan all night, the one that said he did something wrong —that one was funny though, he had this nervous tick at the edge that always made her laugh— there was the one when he is genuinely happy and then there was this one. When he wanted something, which apparently everyone on the table shared. "Robin." She said again, a bit more calmer as she placed her cutlery down.

"Well the kids and _I…"_ He mirrored her move placing his own fork down. "...were talking about vacations the other day and we realized we didn't go on one last year…" Robin looked around the table, watching how their kids breathed in but not out, and she knew where this was going. "So we were thinking that maybe this year we can finally go to Disney…"

Ahh!

She had been waiting for this actually. Regina is no fool. They've been leaving hints all around the house, playing all the Disney movies —which was weird because the only one they usually played was tangled— and giving remarks in obvious Disney references. They were sublet, but not enough. She had read their intentions a long time ago.

"I was wondering when were you going to be brave enough to bring that up." She simply said, resuming eating her French toast.

"I told you she was smarter." Roland said and Regina had to suppressed a laugh.

"Having Raine watch something else that wasn't Tangled gave you all away." Not really but that was when she noticed. The very moment she put on Brave, Regina knew they were all up to something. Then everything else happened and she connected the dots easily. "You know scheming something so elaborate is commendable but you can, I don't know, ask me up front?" She eyed everyone on the table and the look on their faces made hers fall a bit.

"You were a bit… sensible." Robin replied and she looked at him with a raised brow. "We'll talk about it later. Just think about it, okay?"

Regina wanted, needed to push on but she couldn't in front of the kids. So she nodded, took another bite of her breakfast before speaking. "Nothing to think about." She replied and literally all their faces turned so sad that Regina's heart broke a little before she said, "Relax, I've made arrangements to go in the summer." The excitement was instant. Everyone, well except for Robin, stood up, jumping and screaming. Henry took out his phone and walked out of the dinner room, no doubt telling his best friend about his summer plans, Roland completely forgot about his history book and said he was going to research more about Disney and the inspiration behind all the stories and Raine, well she went right back to the living room and blasted her Tangled soundtrack.

Alone with Robin, Regina finally turned to her husband with a look of concern on her face. "Sensible?" Robin grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Your mother's death anniversary is around the corner and you tend to close off…" Robin said as a matter of explaining and her heart shuddered.

It isn't on purpose but every year when the date comes around a weight of guilt falls on her shoulders and Regina cannot, for the life of her, brush it off. Killing her mother had been traumatizing, even more so than any other death that her hands had provoked. That blood spilled has pretty much stained her soul forever but Cora's? It was poisoning her entire existence. It happened four years ago, but it still felt like yesterday for Regina.

"So? Regardless of the seasons, the days or the year, you shouldn't be afraid of talking to me." Nor the kids but she is aware they don't know why exactly she is like this. Maybe Henry, he was there. After Zelena had shot Roland, her mind had warped forgotten that Henry was there and when she realized it was too late. Robin had lose it as well, had killed her sister in self defense and Regina? Well the brunette had struggled with her mother. Cora's blood had been spilled and he had seen it all. He hadn't talked about it, not to her at least. The boy's trust lies more on Robin and it hurts like hell. He is afraid of her and Regina doesn't really know how to deal with that. The more she tried to get close to him, the more he pulls away. There was a time that she even believed he didn't love her but Robin put her at ease on that. He had talked to him and that wasn't the case at all. Still, she doesn't know how to bond with him.

Robin laced their fingers together, a small grin on his face —more like a grimace. "When you have a narrowed mind, it is impossible to talk to you." Tough love, but honesty. He always been honest with her and she love him for that even when it hurts to hear the truth.

"That bad?" She asked and he gave a grave nod. "Wow, I need to get better on that."

"Don't force yourself." He immediately added. "Some things take time. Healing happens over time." And sure he was right but…

"It has been four years." She supplied and he sighed.

"And if it needs to take more time, you'll have that time." His hands landed on her cheek as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Some horrors are impossible to erased but we learn to live with them…"

Regina knows what he is referring to. He had killed Zelena after all. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night screaming, sweat coating his skin and his hands trembling almost like he had pulled the trigger all over again. Regina is aware that the horrors they lived that day were impossible to erase, but he is a good actor, moves through life pretending that day hadn't happened, pretends that Zelena and Cora were just a product of his imagination but Regina knows better. The scars in her soul ache every day, and it takes all her willpower to not fall apart. Her family is certainly a powerful source and she depends on them to move one through life, to not get drunk on the numbness she sometimes felt. Still, she doesn't want to shove everything under the rug and press on, but at the same time she doesn't want to deal with all that comes with confronting the truth. "Have you?"

Robin's jaw clenched, eyes mist over with the sorrow of dark memories clouding his head. Her intention wasn't to put him on the spot like this, but she needed to know his mind well, she knows it well actually, but there are some spaces she isn't allowed in and Regina didn't like knowing that there were some pains he wasn't willing to share with her. They gone through hell together. "Getting there." And Regina wanted to smack the back of his head for being so vague but she reigned in that desire and instead released a short breath, her hand reaching for his squeezing it softly. "Whatever is on your mind…" She said, looking into his blue eyes, "You know you can talk to me. I don't like you dealing with all of this alone." Robin rose her hand, kissed the back of it and grinned, genuinely grinned. "I know and I haven't been alone, I have you."Regina released another short breath and nodded. At least he knew well. "Good. Because like I told you years ago, you are stuck with me, forever."

At that Robin pulled her into a hug to which she went in willingly. His arms had always been the safest place to be and at the very moment she needed to feel home. "That goes both ways." As they pull away from one another, Robin pushed a hair strand behind her ear, a rather mischievous grin on his lips. "So about that trip…"

Regina shook her head, rolling her eyes as well. "Summer. So we still have a few months to plan it and seeing as you are so invested you'll have the honors of doing so…" Robin pursed his lips, thumb running over the skin on the back of her hand. He was thinking of a way of getting out of that which made her wonder if he was too busy. "What is it?" She asked and Robin a motion with his head to signal nothing.

"It will be hard to do so when Mallory is making me planned the new curriculum for the art school. We are adding new teachers and classes so I'll be a bit busy but I can manage or…" He trailed off. Regina could almost see the light bulb turn bright on the top of his head. "...you can leave Henry incharge of that."

Oh.

"Think about it. You can both sit down and plan it. It will be a good bonding moment. I know you have been having troubles, especially since he is almost a teenager." Robin supplied, holding her hand tight. It made sense, and the brunette knows he is giving her options to find a way around Henry's walls. He may have not come from her like Raine and Roland but of the three of them, Henry was more like Regina. She knows what it feels to lock people out and keep to yourself but it isn't healthy and she doesn't like the idea of him being all alone in that world inside of him. She wants to be part of that world, and she'll be part of it even if she doesn't know how to go about it. "What if — what if he doesn't want to?" Regina voiced out her fear with a trembling voice. There was that chance that he wouldn't want it. Maybe it will take some convincing, or maybe he will really want Disney to be an option so he'll take pity on her, on them. Whatever happens, she'll take like the grown woman she is. "Just have a little more faith, I'm sure he'll come around, okay?" All she could really do was nod, closing her eyes and take in a deep breath. "I'll ask him."

|xXx|

She found him sitting on the couch, texting the morning away. Who exactly would be up early on a Saturday morning texting him back? Regina doesn't know but she is curious. So she sat on the arm chair across the couch, a bit of a grin on her lips as she settled better on the chair. "Who you talking to?" The brunette casually asked, placing her own phone on the coffee table, for some reason it was on the armchair and she had the slight feeling Roland had taken it to read science articles again. He used to used to use Henry's laptop for that but the youngest boy had found out that using a phone was far quicker than a computer. So he taken the habit of grabbing her phone and leaving it in all the strangest of places in the house.

Henry looked up from the screen, it was a bit too bright for his eyes, and she wondered if he always used it that way, especially during the nights. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later. Right now she needed to used the small amount of courage she had to ask him about what her and Robin had talked about. "A friend."

She refrained from rolling her eyes at that vague answer and instead went it. "So I was wondering if you would like to help me plan the Disney trip?" Henry looked at her with skepticism, ready to say no and bolt but she didn't even give him the chance to do so. She needed to get out of here with a yes, anything else wasn't an option. "I asked Robin but he is too busy with his job and he said you are an expert in all things Disney."

The pre-teen seemed to considered her statement, something like pride flashing in his eyes but he still didn't looked inclined to say yes, so she played her last card. "You know your siblings well, and you'll be able to maximize their experience." Really if there was something Henry cared the most was them, Raine and Roland. He had taken the role of protector when it came to his siblings. At her words he looked at her more intently. Regina knew she had convinced him and thank God, she didn't have anything else to say that could make him lean into a yes.

"Okay." He said, placing the phone on top of the couch, "I'll do a little investigation and get back to you with a draft."

Relief washed over her like a tidal wave and Regina had to nod yes. "Of course. We are going in July so you can start investigating what events are happening during that month." The brunette scratched the back of her neck adding softly. "Is there anything you would like to do there? Don't forget to add yourself into the list of things to do. Roland and Raine would like for you to have something for yourself as well." Henry looked at her a bit surprised but nodded all the same. "I'll look for something." Satisfied, Regina stood up and smiled feeling pleased with herself. He usually pulled away from her whenever they talked but today, as short as a conversation as it was, he didn't used his escape rope. "Thank you for helping me out." The brunette muttered, picking up her phone from the coffee table.

"Anything for my family." He replied softer than she had heard him in a while. Regina didn't know if it was for her benefit or not, but she appreciated it all the same. Robin was right, Henry didn't hate her and today she finally was able to see that, fleeing, yes, but there nonetheless. She'll take that small victory and carry it close to her heart.

"Your family will certainly appreciate that." Regina replied taking a short breath, turning she made her motion to leave when she remembered something. The brunette looked at her son with a tilted head, "Oh, remember that tonight is Raine's recital. The family should be ready by five so we can get good seats." A smile covered her lips, when Henry announced he would be ready and this time she did walked out of the den and down the hallway that lead to the many rooms.

The house was still breathtaking to Regina. Fours years had gone by since the first time she set foot in it and the brunette still find it as the biggest romantic gesture Robin had made. Not giving her the house, but constructing the house she always wanted. She didn't even know he remembered that conversation they had in college but the first glance around the house, from the big front yard to the back to the inside, made her realized that he indeed remembered. Not just that, he actually took the time to draw the blueprints after they've talked. Whether he was in love with her at that moment or not, Regina was still trying to decipher that but he kept those blueprints, guarded them with his life and started construction in those four years they were lost to each other. He used the one talent he hated the most, the one talent his father hammered into him and made something beautiful for her, for their family. He stopped completely with the architecture business, though he kept his father's company now run by one of his best friend in San Diego.

The brunette turned right, and walked down a short hallways before turning left into her art room. She hadn't touched a single brush or pencil in a while. Too busy with the paperwork that Mal had entrusted her. She still practice law, just less criminal these days. Like Robin, Regina had a talent she absolutely loathe, an ability that was forced upon her from her mother. It was surprising all the things her husband and her had in common and although she wished to disregard it completely like Robin had done, the truth was she needed it to atone for all the bad she had done all those years ago. All the blood spilled at her hands, all the pain and suffering she inflicted to the families of those that died looking into her eyes. She had searched for any son or daughter with the talent for music and art and created a scholarship just for them. Anonymous of course and with Mal's approval. Robin doesn't really know about it and it was best that way. The last thing she needed was her husband trying to tell her that she wasn't at fault, but she was. She had an option to not kill but her fear was stronger that her options.

But now that she was done with all the paperwork, Regina decided that was time to start painting again. She reached for her color palette worn down with time and use —she keeps meaning to get a new one but for some reason she cannot throw it out. Regina picked a few colors to work with, red, blue, green and bit of orange. Taking the space right beside the big balcony, she prep everything and then began or tried to paint.

Nothing came.

One of the reasons she had stopped, other than all the work she had, was the lack of muse. Maybe it was the date nearing, or maybe her talent had expired, whatever it was, frustrated Regina to no end. She grunted, placing everything back into its place before standing at the balcony to look outside. It was beautiful sunny day. The breeze caressed the tree tops softly, almost like a lover's touch and the blue of the sky was peaceful. It was a perfect day to be creative but she didn't feel like that. Regina released a soft groan, followed by her arms crossing. It was as if someone had sucked the creativity out of her.

"Nothing yet?" Regina didn't even turn to Robin has be made his way to her. She rolled her eyes and even though he wasn't looking at her face he knew the action. "Careful, somewhere in the world your eye roll is causing a storm." Again, she rolled the as if daring the weather to do just that. Robin stood right beside her, looking at the view. It was beautiful and he seemed to agree as he regarded with a tilt of his head. "You can try painting this…" He muttered and Regina looked at him, chewing at her lip.

"Already did, a few times, different renditions." The brunette looked before her and shrugged. "It just doesn't do it for me anymore."

He never, not once took his eyes of the backyard. Robin kept his stare there, willing something to happen and sure enough, Raine came running with her ribbons, dancing around the yard singing 'When will my life begin?'. Regina and Robin chuckled in unison.

"Raine careful. You don't want to get hurt before your recital?" Startled by the sudden intrusion of Regina's voice, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at them. At the sight of her parents the tiniest Locksley grinned and nodded. "Is be careful…" But she continued dancing around like no one was watching.

The tension in Regina seemed to disappeared the more she watched the girl dancing around without a care in the world. "Do you remember when Raine was born?" Regina asked out of the blue. She could feel Robin's attention on her, his eyes one her with intensity. The memory had the same effect on them.

"How could I forget. That was the longest, rainiest night of the year." Robin bemused, bumping his shoulder against her own. Regina shivered at the memory.

"I thought I was going to lose her…" She almost did. The complication during labor almost killed her daughter and her in the process. It was a miracle that they even survive. Though Regina's chances of having another child are slim but she is grateful for her daughter. She is grateful for Roland and Henry. "She was so tiny, still is." She mused looking at Raine, sorting out her ribbons on the floor. "Raine, named after the relentless water falling from the sky that night. She is survivor."

Robin took her hand, "You as well…" He muttered, "I almost lost the both of you, almost lost you again and this time there wasn't a way of getting you back…" His voice broke at the end and she was reminded again that he spent four years of his life looking for her, taking care of Roland and recording every one of his millstones in photos in hopes that she will get to see them. Regina still have all those photos, they safe and sound in a waterproof box. From time to time she seats down to see them, and it is surprised when one she hasn't seen before rear its end.

"The point is…" She took a deep breath, shaking the memories away. "Life is like art, very fickle and always changing." Regina finally turned to Robin, wearing a thin smile. "Maybe my time as an artist came to an end just like my ability of having kids…" Those words made bile rise in her throat. Robin seemed to feel the same way as she took in the pained expression. He seemed to searched for words to battle her own but they fell short. His mouth opened but no sound came out and Regina wasn't too thrilled to leave him speechless. For everything he had something to say but at that moment, the more he fished out what he needed to say, the bait wasn't enough to capture his prey. Robin slumped for a moment, looking at Raine and then at her. Regina's hand was still in his and when her thumb softly caressed his skin Robin returned to her.

"Come with me…" Robin tugged at her hand, already moving out of her art room across the hall to his music room. She wasn't given any time to gathered herself. Locksley sat on the piano, patting the empty space on the bench. Regina sat down with a quizzical look on her face. "You once told me that doing the things you are passionate about never really come easy…"

Okay, yes she said that. Sounds like her anyway.

"You are a huge part of why I finally was able to follow my dreams." He pressed a single key on the piano, her attention drawn to his hand. As he touched another and another until his hands were creating a beautiful melody. For a while she just listen to him playing the piano. It was soothing and heartwarming. Regina loved to listen to him, everything he touched seemed to bloom in burst of colors and feelings. While Robin had the hands of a creator hers were only able to destroy — Or so she thought a long time ago. He was her best therapy but today it wasn't doing it for her. Regina released a long sigh, hanging her head, eyes on her hands as they closed in tight fists.

And then it happened, Robin started singing.

His voice was like no other. Angels cried whenever they heard him sing. Time didn't move on, seconds frozen in place and her heart picked up speed. It had been a while since the last time she heard him singing. Sure, the shower was witness to the many concerts he gave, usually show tunes but now…

 _Please, don't see  
Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies  
Please, see me  
Reaching out for someone I can't see  
Take my hand  
Let's see where we wake up tomorrow  
Best laid plans  
Sometimes are just a one night stand  
I'll be damned  
Cupid's demanding back his arrow  
_

Out of all the songs in the world, he chose the one Regina once sang to him. Made a smile bloom on her lips. Finger itching to play the piano. So she allowed herself to do so, playing major chords in contrast to the minor he was playing.

 _So let's get drunk on our tears  
And, God, tell us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars  
_

 _Trying to light up the dark?  
Who are we?  
Just a speck of dust within the galaxy  
Woe is me  
If we're not careful turns into reality  
Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow  
Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer  
Turn the page  
Maybe we'll find a brand new ending  
we're dancing in our tears  
And, God, tell us the reason  
Youth is wasted on the young  
It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars  
Trying to light up the dark?  
_

Regina kept on playing, engulfed in the sound, in the feeling that it provided her. Memories of her father and her sitting on the piano when she was little came into mind. The feelings that she never thought about coming forth with a rush. Learning how to play by her father's hand was one of the things Cora could never take away even if she took his life. All the good that her father had nurture in her was her salvation in the middle of the inner war Regina had undergone. That little bud inside her soul sprout brightly and it surprised even herself that she was capable of such good. The impression that Henry and Robin had left in her had saved her soul. Goodbye gravity, and all the enemies she had gathered as the years gone by, most of them within herself.

By the time she finished playing the piano, she realized that she had been playing all alone, that the only thing Robin was doing is singing. She stopped, hands hovering over the piano keys, surprised. "Your art, your creativity, will never leave you." Robin muttered, reaching for one of her hands and squeezing it tight. "It just get transformed from time to time. You might want to invest in a piano as well." The brunette rolled her eyes but leaned to his side. Feeling a bit more like herself than she did a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Regina muttered closing her eyes. "I know you wanted to have more kids and haven't lost faith but I…" She trailed off, not wanting to dwell on that longer than she should. Regina had made her peace with the news a long time ago, and it didn't bother her because she was already a mother. Sure, having more kids would have been a bigger blessing but they can always adopt more. They wouldn't love them any less even if they weren't related by blood. Blood didn't make a family, love, unity did. A very long time ago adopting wouldn't have crossed their minds, but then they met Henry and their entire perspective changed. He was a kid in need of a family and affection and they were brimming with it. It helped that Roland was so close to the boy. He helped him with school work and when Roland was bullied Henry defended him. The young boy was a protector by nature and when Raine was born he said to them that any boyfriend the girl would have in the future will have to be approved by Henry himself. Regina had laughed but she was proud of the love he felt. Plus, if Robin or Regina ever were missing, she had the solace that Henry will be there for his younger siblings. If they were ever to adopt again, and the kid would have half of their oldest son heart, well it will be worth it.

Robin craned his head enough to kiss his wife side of the head before leaning against it. "Don't be so hard on yourself my sweet. I'm aware of the statistics and I don't hold that against you, truly. You already gave me a family and I couldn't be happier." Placing his arm around her, Robin added. "All I want is for you to be happy and today you have been rather down." Read her like a book, though that book had illustrations because she wasn't really trying to hide anything. It was rather exhausting. "And anyway, our lives are hectic at the moment. Between opening a new school and Raine million and one activities, Roland's need for new books daily and an pre-teen…. Well we barely have time for anything else."

That was true. Their kids kept them occupied most of them time and when it wasn't that, it was work. It was a miracle that they were actually sitting in front of the piano having a casual conversation. Well, as casual as it got. Still, Robin had a point and it gave her a sense of relief that at least for the time being that inability of hers wasn't the top priority. "We can take things one day at a time. No rush. Okay?" The brunette licked her lips, fingers playing with his hand. "One day at a time." She mused with a head tilt.

A weight was lifted of her shoulders. Regina felt like today was one of those days where all of her fears had been put to rest. First Henry, and now this. It had the making of a good day indeed.

"MOM, DAD!" A horror shrieked engulfed the pair, making them stand up quickly. Henry stood at the door, breathless and with wide eyes. "It's Raine. She got hurt." The words were hollow in her head but her body was already moving on its own accord. Regina ran down the hallway, muscle memory kicking in as navigated it. The last time she had seen the girl was at the backyard. She went down a flight of stairs, not even caring that she shouldn't run. The moment she was outside, the cries of her frighten little girl made Regina's heart ache.

"Sweetie what happened?" She looked at the girl, assessing. There was no blood, thankfully but her ankle was bent awkwardly and she knew that today's recital wasn't going to be possible. Raine cried, and cried some more as she touched the girl's ankle. It wasn't broken, thank God, but it was rather swollen and if they didn't do something soon it could get worse. "Robin car." Regina muttered.

"Already on it." He replied, moving back inside. He ushered the boys— Roland had heard the cries and came running towards them — inside and Regina lifted Raine as careful as possible. Her mind ran fast trying to make sense of what happened and when the thought finally registered, she asked the girl.

"I told you to be careful. What happened?" The girl stopped herself from crying long enough to hear her answer.

"She pushed me." Raine resumed crying again, there was no way Regina would get anything else out of her until the girl stopped feeling pain. Nevertheless, she was confused. She? Who was she? There was no one else in the house. So who was Raine talking about? Maybe in her pain, Raine was tAlking incoherences but she sounded so sure. The best way to go, to find out a truthful answer will be after they go to the hospital so the tiniest gets treated and they could get the answers Regina's mind was seeking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy new year! I hope everyone has a nice one! This is the first update of all my fics. I hope to update more frequently now. Anyway, enjoy this!**

 **Xoxo, Janice.**

|xXx|

She absolutely hates hospitals.

The stench of chemicals, the unnatural cold and the way it seems to weave through her head memories she rather forget, memories that had managed to scar her soul. Regina can't remember when was the last time she actually set foot in a hospital. Usually, Robin is the one that takes the kids whenever they are sick and injured but this time there was no avoiding a trip down her personal brand of hell. Raine had been clinging to her from the very moment she had stepped foot on the backyard where she was playing. Her tiny sobs causing her heart to crumble into pieces, plus words she did not understand. The youngest Locksley kept on saying 'she pushed me' and Regina had sent Robin and the boys to comb their entire property, not finding anyone.

It is how she found herself inside one of the places she hates the most. Pacing around the waiting area whilst they ran X-rays on Raine's short legs. Robin was inside the room, providing comfort with his voice while the machine did its job. Regina feels pathetic for not entering. For staying outside when her daughter needed her the most but one look at the tiny room where the machinery was being handled, was enough to shorten her breathing pattern. Small places were still, and will forever be, a no in her book.

Her steps were rushed from side to side, arms wrapped around herself warding off the cold and memories that began to haunt her. Why can't she get over what happened to her in the mental institution? The torturing by her mother and sister, the way she slowly lost herself to the point her memories were no more? Then again things like that are impossible to forget, let alone get over it. It left behind lingering wounds that from time to time seem to open and bleed out onto her skin. Memories create a mess, and sometimes it is impossible to clean up. You just learn how to live with the stain.

"You need to calm down." A deep accented voice came from behind and Regina didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to. The brunette released a deep guttural sigh, arms fell to the side in tandem. She could be a little more composed but when it came to her children, anxiety tended to be more powerful.

Regina did eventually turn around to face Robin. She was utterly exhausted and by the look of his face, so was he. "Easier said than done." Lower lip entrapped between her teeth, Victoria got closer to Robin. "How's my little drop of Raine?"

There wasn't a single hint of hesitation in the way Robin's arms enveloped her, or the way his lips pressed against her forehead. What she did feel was his warmth that pushed back all the daunting thoughts that were clearly stuck in her head. His eyes read her well, and to this day, years after they first met in college, Robin can't make the darkness step back and leave her be. "She is well. Just a sprained ankle but she won't be able to make the recital now." The way his face fell was like watching a starless night, cold and without light and she knows why.

Their daughter will be extremely sad about not being able to perform. Raine had been looking forward to this for months. It would have been the first recital Robin would be attending. Ever since he began working on the blueprints and courses for the new school in Seattle, Robin had been traveling so much and hadn't been able to make it to the previous recital. So when he finally found out that he would be in Alabama for the next one, he had been happier than ever, because seeing his daughter happy was all that mattered to him. It was no secret that Raine was more attached to Robin than Regina, but she didn't mind, it was a beautiful relationship to see bloom but right now she can see the disappointed face of her daughter in her mind's eye and Regina isn't looking forward to telling Raine the bad news. "I'm sorry." Regina's hand landed on his cheeks, stubble prickling against her skin roughly but she doesn't mind it. It was just a reminder that they were alive and together. "I know that the both of you were looking forward to this." The brunette took a step back out of his embrace, her hands capturing his in order to not lose their connection.

"Nothing is more important than our daughter's safety." Robin was able to reply after the is sad face had composed into something more solemn. "I just don't understand how did this happen. Raine keeps saying she pushed her but there wasn't anyone else there." The concern was there, bleeding from his words to the creases of his face.

Though she has to admit that it may be nothing at all. For some time, Regina had noticed something that wasn't completely uncommon, especially with Raine's age. "You know…" The brunette cleared her throat, pulling Robin with her to seat down on the two empty chairs at the far end of the waiting room. Once they were seated, Regina took a deep breath, "I think Raine has an imaginary friend." Robin's rose a brow in her direction, but didn't say anything. He too was processing her words. "The other day I heard her talking to herself and Roland had told me once before that he found her playing tea party and he said that her friend just left. Only that no one had left the room before him." At first Regina was worried but a conversation with Mal had put her at ease. Apparently it was something kids went through when they lack something. In Lily's case was the absence of her father, Raine's well, Regina can't quite decipher what her youngest daughter was missing. They were a pretty tight family, they held one another with love and respect and yes maybe Robin travels a lot lately but he always managed to find the time to spend it with his family. Mal had been understanding with that as well, she knows that distance in the family was something to be feared, after everything they've been through she tries to not allow strain in the Locksleys. That's why Regina loves her so much, her blonde headed friend had always been there for her. That and well, other things she tried not to think about, things Robin really doesn't know and hopefully never will.

"That's… wow." She had almost laugh at Oliver's reaction. It was the little things really. The way his brows knitted together, how her mouth turned upside down in a frown. He almost looked like his father but really Regina wasn't about to tell Robin that. If there was something her husband disliked more than lies was the comparison to his father. To the very end their relationship was tough, the lack of Helena in their lives, Robin's mother, had shaped both man into people that didn't care for other people's emotions. The only difference being that Oliver had rectified himself. He became a best friend, an amazing husband and an outstanding father. Regina couldn't be prouder. "It is strange because Rollie and Henry didn't have imaginary friends." He crossed his arms.

Sure that was true but it was normal for a little tyke to have one. Even if she doesn't know why exactly. "Maybe it is the fact that she is the only girl in the house? I mean I'm there but it is not the same. Roland had Henry and vice versa." That made sense. She needed to make sense of the situation. "Plus daddy is always traveling."

Robin shook his head and sunk his tooth on his lower lip. "First, that's temporary. I am almost done." At that something in her chest loosen. She just wanted the day to come when he doesn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to take the private jet that was his father's to go back to San Diego. "Second, don't call me daddy in public, you know what that does to me coming from you." The smirk on her lips was enough to let him know she was totally doing it on purpose, mainly because she needed to make some light of this particular moment. The day had started so well, and all of this just reminds Regina that bad things will happen, no matter how big or small, they are moments that shape human beings. This incident with Raine will certainly have some influences on her growing up. It is always the little things (This is by all means small, she isn't trying to minimize things) that managed to cause tears in one's souls. Still, Regina tries to be more positive, something she had learned from her husband. There wasn't anyone more positive than him.

The last bit of their conversation had won them a few spectators. Regina could feel the lingering gazes of people who were rude enough to listen in one them. The brunette is sure that their voices were low. She cleared her throat, rather loudly at that, and the few people looking at them had the good sense of looking away and pretending they weren't listening to them at all. "Well…" She said after a beat, looking at Robin with a raised brow that convey more amusement than anything and then smiled a little. "It is nice to know that your constant traveling is about to die down." Die down, because she knows well that Mal is about to ask Oliver to be a teacher in the new school while he gets interviews for new ones on the way. Malia wasn't the one to waste time. There was one proposal that Regina was considering, something her best friend said it would be good for her, for their family. To move to San Diego and help Robin raise the school from the ground. To be a teacher as well. It wasn't a bad idea, and she is considering the proposal intently but the thought of moving from Alabama, from the house Robin built for her made her heart ache more than she could have ever imagined.

Robin wasn't stupid. He saw right through her choice of words. "Interesting way of phrasing it."

Regina shrugged, "We can talk about it later…" That was her thing, avoiding the topic until it ran its course. Robin tried, oh boy he tried, to sit down and talk about it. The first time it ended up with him leaving angry to San Diego and Regina ignoring him for the next four days. After that, after they made up, they never talked about it again and whenever he truly wanted to have that particular conversation she always managed to change the topic.

"Regina…" He said in a more warning tone, to which she responded with a slight scoff and then she stood up. The were words on the tip of her tongue. 'Not now.' And 'Not the right moment.' But nothing came out because the doctor that was taking care of the x-rays came out called for Mr. and Mrs. Locksley. Regina was dashing away from Robin faster than he could blink.

"That's us…" He knew that but Regina felt like the heavy silence that suddenly took over the room was going to crush her. They went from concern, to peaceful to declaration of way in a matter of seconds. What an ability they had.

"Raine is going to be alright. No major injuries. She needs to rest. No dancing for a while." The man sighed heavily and Regina had the lingering feelings the doctor had suffered the boiling anger of her tiny Raine drop.

"You told her that didn't you." The man nodded and Regina released a sharp breath. It was more than obvious the man didn't have experience with dealing with kids. She even dares to think that this was the first time he had a patient that was still tyke. Well then, her next conversation with Raine will not be easy to have.

"She is in the evaluation room waiting for her parents." With that the doctor bid his farewell and Regina turned to Robin. He gave her a look that said more than words. With a short sigh, the Locksleys headed to the waiting room where Raine was huddled up on the hospital bed her eyes all puffy and nose sniffling.

"Oh sweetie." Regina was quick to sit at her side, arms dripping over the tiny frame of her daughter who didn't waste a single second. She was throwing herself at Regina, sobbing softly. She imagined it wasn't out of pain anymore, but rather because of the fact that she wouldn't be able to go to the recital. Raine spent weeks excited about this, practiced everyday. She even put a show for her and sibling because she wanted her routine to be just perfect to show her father. Now all she can manage is to cry and hold Regina really tight. The brunette's heart aches and tugs and all she wants is to be able to heal her daughter at that very moment so she can see her little girl smile again. But she isn't a witch, magic doesn't run through her veins and Regina felt truly powerless. "You'll get better and then you can show daddy your dance."

Raine shook her head, hiding it better in the crook of her neck. "No!" She stubbornly exclaimed. Regina's hand ran soothing circles on her daughter's back, as she looked up gaze locking with Robin's. There wasn't anything she could say to make Raine feel better but maybe he could.

"I can wait for your ankle to heal." He took a step closing, his hand replacing Regina's. "Besides I was only going for you. Now you can do the show all by yourself." Raine didn't look at him but the sobbing did subside and Regina breathed out a short sigh of relief.

"I cans do it on my own." Raine said, finally looking at her father. "I needs help."

At least one of the Locksleys' wasn't afraid of asking for help.

"Then maybe mommy and your siblings can help you." Robin reasoned.

The girl sat fully on Regina's lap, tapping her chin softly thinking about her father's logic. It was working. When it came to Raine, Robin always knew what to do and what to say. And it was in that kind of moments where Regina envied their relationship so much. But it was nice to see. "Okays." The girl looked up at Regina, those puppy dog eyes in full display and it didn't help that she had been crying for a bit, it showcased that look so much more. "You dances." And it wasn't a question. Maybe it was but she didn't phrase it as much, Regina's eyes went to Robin who had the same look in his eyes and not for the first time she can see where her daughter got it from.

But Raine is sad so she'll bite. "I will." Regina confirmed.

A massive grin covered Raine's face as she looked back at Robin, stretching her arms for him to pick her up. Robin oblige happily and Raine hugged him tight. "Yay!" She exclaimed and a blooming warmth spread from Regina's heart throughout her entire body. "Mommy's is gonna dance."

Robin nodded. "You'll want to give her some dancing lessons…" He then lowered his voice and mouth to the girl's ear though she could hear perfectly what her said next. "...she's a bad dancer. When we first dance she stepped all over my toes."

Raine gasped, covering her mouth whilst Regina sent a glare his way. "I resent that." Was all the brunette said. His only response was a sheepish smile.

The nerve.

Okay, so she isn't the greatest dancer. Can you blame her? Whenever her mother (as bitter as the thought made her feel) tried to pry Regina into taking an interest in dancing, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. She spent so much time sitting in front of the piano, relieving the greatest moments of her life there. Sitting with her father, learning song after song, living in the music notes. That was home for her, not dancing across a stage in a ballerina tutu and putting on a show for her mother's colleagues to gain more favor points into the awful lifestyle Cora Mills had. It was one of of very little moments Regina had decided something for herself, probably because she was in the middle of her teens years and her mother was more concerns on finding a good prospect to marry off her daughter when the moment came instead of listing all the things she should have been doing. And maybe because boarding school had limited Cora in so many things. Whatever it was, Regina never really learned how to properly dance. David had tried to teach her some moves that helped her when Robin and her had their first dance as husband and wife, even if they got married in secret.

There were words on the tip of her tongue, words that were rated X and she was glad when Raine giggled loudly and it stopped Regina right then and there. The brunette looked at the newly cheered Raine and grinned, passing her slim digits through the girl long locks. "Mommy I teachs you."

Regina put on a face, for Raine's benefit. All excited and hopeful and absolutely grateful to her daughter for her dedication. "I'm in your hands teacher Raine." The brunette stood up, and picked up the girl from the bed. Raine giggled once more and Regina kissed the side of her head. "Now let's go home and see if we can convince Roland and Henry to take some dance lessons themselves." Her daughter's mouth turned into an O as she 'ohh' rather excitedly in her arms.

"They are not gonna like that." Robin simply supplied, picking up Regina's and Raine's things to carry them into the car.

"I know." Regina shot back, smirking. "And I will tell them it was your idea."

"Hey!" Her husband exclaimed and it was Regina's turn to smile sheepishly.

|xXx|

She was absolutely exhausted.

About a week ago, right around Raine's accident, Regina was asked to designed some simple ideas for a party reception for the new school opening. With Raine joined to her hip, Robin traveling and the boys being not to helpful with their little sister, Regina had been completely drained of all energy.

When Sunday rolled around she decided enough was enough, it was time for a break. As soon as Robin arrived from his trip to San Diego — he needed to go to his father's company because there was something fishy with some number — Regina let him in charge of the kids and she locked herself in the bathroom. Bathtub full to the top with bubbles, scented candles all around, a glass of wine and a book she had been meaning to read for a very long time. For the most part it was relaxing but her brain kept going back to the many things she has yet to do and it was starting to drag the mood around.

The brunette took a generous sip of her red wine, the dry taste washing down her throat smoothly as she tilted her head back, eyes closed momentarily forgetting the book. She read at least two chapters before she entirely gave up on it and then she was just laying there nursing a glass of wine.

"You do knows that's how most people drown in their tub." The male voice filtered in like electricity lighting up a room. His voice was that, electrifying. Maybe it was her slight buzz (not buzzed enough) or it was the fact that years later she still felt like the very first time she saw his face.

"I'm pretty sure I'll survive." She opened one eye to look at him. He was looking over the tub, bare chested, arms crossed. The muscles of his arms twitching underneath his skin. Honestly, he looks better now than years ago and it made the whole wine thing make sense. "Didn't you take CPR?" She smirked. Robin rolled his eyes and crouch to kiss her lips. "Where are the kids?"

Robin moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He kissed the base of her neck before he began kneading her shoulders. Relaxation instantly followed suite and oh boy, that was just what she needed. "Raine is asleep, Roland and Henry left with Mal and Lily to see that art show downtown."

Oh, she had forgotten about that.

"That's today?" When Robin only hummed his answer, Regina relaxed more into his touch. Well, today is going to be a peaceful day.

"How are you feeling?" The question met a boneless Regina trying to not fall asleep. She forced her eyes open to look at the wall on the other side of the bathroom. Shadows dance on the surface like they were hiding some sort of secret, and maybe they were. For the last few days Regina felt some strange energy between her and Robin. Granted he was far away, but he never felt so distant, not like in the last week. He always called, FaceTime with her and sent cheesy pick up lines over texts —no doubt thought on the very moment he sent them. Regina hated to feel like something wasn't right, that he felt the need to hide something from her but she never said anything. He'll come around eventually, hopefully.

"Tired." That wasn't a lie. "But otherwise good." Now there was a half lie there.

"Good." Was his only answer as he continued on his task. For a long while they didn't talk. Regina basked in the way his hands began their exploration voyage, and how her breathing turned shallow when his hands reached her breast. Circling her nipples with his fingers, massaging her breast and how his lips began to kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met.

"Robin…" she warned softly, because it felt really, really good but there was a slight hitch in all of this. Raine's naps were always really short. But the way his finger tips ran cleverly over her skin had the brunette forgetting for a fleeting moment that they weren't completely alone.

"Yes lovely?" There was something about the way he spoke that made her core heat up even more and if it wasn't for the fact that half of her body was under water, she was a hundred percent sure she would be quite wet. His voice always did the trick afterall.

Regina twisted her head enough to look at him, the fire reflected in his eyes making her stomach turn and twist this way and that. The brunette bite her lower lip, mentally debating where to go from here. "Don't start something you can't finish." Robin's smirk was the only answer before his lips were on hers. He tastes like cinnamon, no doubt because of his favorite cookies. She had just fully stocked up his cookie jar and it wasn't a surprise that he already raid it. To this day she still buys him the cookies he used to steal from her back in college. He smelled nice too, pine and snow and something floral she had never smelled before. That put a stop on her.

Regina broke the kiss, looking at his face, his eyes were still close.

There was hesitation in her, and he felt it.

"What's wrong, lovely?" And Regina wasn't sure why, but she couldn't talk so she shook her head and stood up. The brunette reached for her towel, wrapped it around herself. In that action, she found more than enough time to take a deep breath and turned to him with a grin.

"Nothing just a bit of a headache." She hated lying to him. Maybe she was reading too much into things. For god sakes there were candles all around with different scents.

There wasn't anything flowery, she didn't like them but maybe one filter and she accidentally bought it. It was just that! She couldn't possibly think the worse of him.

"Robin, when are you going back to Seattle?" The change in topic threw him off. That much was apparent in the way his brow rose almost to his hairline and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not for a while. I asked Mal to send one of the other teachers. I have a few things I need to do here, plus I miss you." Regina felt so bad in that moment for the way she acted, granted he didn't know what was going through her mind but she still felt like a bad person. The brunette carefully stepped out of the tub and stood in front of him. She kissed his lips softly and grinned.

"And I You." There wasn't anything forced about her smile now. "So much it is insane." Once she secured the towel around herself, her arms went around his neck. She tilted her head, momentarily forgetting how she brushed him off so rudely.

"You sure you okay?" He asked this time the concern in his voice had her tightening her arms around his neck.

"I am. Sorry for that, I'm just bit tired. This week has been absolutely a pain. But I'll be better soon, promise."

Hopefully.

"Let's get you to bed to take a nap. I'll cook today."

Regina cocked her head.

"I'll order something." He amended and Regina laugh. Robin and the kitchen don't get along.

"Better." She said with a soft sigh. All she needed was a nap so her mind could finally rest and see that there's nothing shady going on with Robin. Trust is something she gives him freely, he had earned that after everything they've been through.

"Perfect. Now you go and rest up, I'll take a look on Raine. Any request in food?" He passed his fingers through her damped hair.

Lips curled in a pout, trying to think about something they could eat. The boys were most likely eat with Mal so that left Raine so they couldn't eat too salty so that left most of Regina's favorite foods out. So… "Just order pizza we both know that's what you want." A guilty sort of smile passed through Robin's lips and she couldn't help chortling softly. "Go." On that command, Robin kissed her forehead before leaving the bathroom.

Regina took a deep breath, before beginning to blow out all the candles in the bathroom. Once done, she stepped into the bedroom. She already had clothes on top of the bed so she began drying off completely before dressing up. She was half way there when she grabbed her shirt, on top of hers was Robin's so it fell to the floor when she pulled hers out. "I swear, how many time I have to tell him to put it inside the hamper." She rushed to put her own before picking up his and dropping it to the hamper. But before she did, the same flowery scent attacked her senses and the memory of what just happened in the bathroom came back rushing in and she found herself not breathing.

It was stupid.

The scent could have come from when he saw Mal today (no, not really because Mal hated flower scented perfumes and she should know.). She will not think the worse. Regina dropped the shirt on the hamper but instead of going to bed she walked out of her bedroom and went to Raine.

Her tiny little princess was sleeping peacefully and Regina envied that. Her ankle was better today, hence why she was sleeping better. That initial week, Raine couldn't sleep. The medications she was given for the pain weren't strong enough, every morning she was grouchy and grumpy from the lack of rest. Though during the day she tend to forget because she was too busy planning the show for her daddy.

Regina lay down beside the girl, kissing her head before forcing herself to close her eyes. For a while all she saw behind her eyes lids was darkness but the seconds went by and when the sadness finally made it way to her, she fell asleep, a single tear falling down.

She wants to be wrong.

Please let her be wrong about the single thought running through her head making her feel like panicking.

Seemed impossible but...

Robin was cheating on her.


End file.
